19 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Wakacje - odc. 1/4 - Nas czterech; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Tydzień 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela 09:45 Garfield i przyjaciele - Sen, słodki sen, odc. 15 (Rip Van Kitty); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988 10:15 Koszmarny Karolek - Doskonały Damianek gwiazda popu, odc. 67 (Perfect Peter Popstar); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:35 Honor dziecka - txt.str.777 63'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Zwierzęta Świata - Co wiemy o psach? cz. 2 (Science of Dogs cz. 1 i 2) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Britannic (Britannic) 93'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 4. Atlantyk. (Oceans. Atlantic Ocean. (4/8)) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:45 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2011 - Gdańsk - kronika; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 1 (Young Blades, ep. 1) 46'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 18:25 Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 1 24'; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Mistrz Tygrys, odc. 52 (Tigger A Yo - Yo); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Bezprawie (Open Range) - txt.str.777 132'; western kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:40 Opole 2011 na bis - kabarety; koncert 00:20 Taki spokojny człowiek (He Was a Quiet Man) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Krótki film o zabijaniu 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988) 03:30 Kino nocnych marków - Sauna 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:15 Nie tylko dla pań - Zapomniana wyprawa Darwina (Darvin’s Lost Voyage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 07:10 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 11 Przemków; cykl reportaży 07:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13 -Wielka woda 45'; serial TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 609 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 610 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:45 Strefa gwiazd 10:15 Wakacje z National Geographic - Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Płn. - Co kryje Wielki Kanion (INTO THE WILDERNESS: Great Canyon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży (58) Tunezja - "Wiekowy Sahel"; magazyn kulinarny 11:45 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Ashanti (Ashanti) 112'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1979) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1856; teleturniej 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bieda - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 15:15 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 449 - Czas na zmiany; serial TVP 17:10 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA (1) 17:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:38 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2 19:55 Czarujące świętokrzyskie - św. Krzyż i Gołoborze 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (36); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Punkt zapalny (Boiling Point) 88'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1993) 22:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 23:00 Virtuoso Pictures SummerNight - koncert Schoenbrunn 2011 (.) kraj prod.Austria (2011) 00:05 Strefa gwiazd 00:30 Bo oszalałem dla niej 98'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1980) 02:20 Panoptykon 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009) 04:00 Wrony 63'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (49, 50) - serial animowany 08.45 Tom i Jerry (16) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (19) - serial animowany 09.45 Gumisie (8, 1) - serial animowany 10.45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 1987 13.05 Witamy w Mooseport - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2004 15.30 Człowiek w czerwonym bucie - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1985 17.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (2) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (16) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (1, 2) - serial komediowy 22.00 Kości 2 (37) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Podwójna tożsamość - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2007 01.15 Magazyn sportowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 11.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 13.25 X Factor (1) - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Cofnij zegar (4) - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Usta Usta 2 (11) - serial komediowy 16.20 Akademia policyjna 3: Ponowne szkolenie - komedia, USA 1986 18.00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989 22.00 Usta Usta 2 (12) - serial komediowy 23.00 Agenci NCIS 6 (14) - serial sensacyjny 00.00 Californication 2 (3, 4) - serial komediowy 01.10 Rodzina Soprano 6 (14) - serial sensacyjny 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07.45 Gruby - serial fabularny dla młodych widzów 08.15 Nic trudnego dla niepełnosprawnego 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08.45 Tajemnica szyfru marabuta - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Ukochana wataha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Bezsenność - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Uwikłany w historię; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Echo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:52 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci wyjaśniają odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17.00 Ratownicy - serial produkcji TVP odc. 1 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Rozmowy z księdzem Tischnerem 18.30 Aktualności - wydanie główne 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Koncert życzeń 20:00 Listy gończe - Mord na Starówce - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:27 Powrót do Łodzi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:31 Za kulisami PRL - Kto zburzył mur - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:58 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:24 Listy gończe - Mord na Starówce - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:17 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 02:33 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 02:46 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:12 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:48 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Bezsenność - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 04:05 W labiryncie prawa odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:28 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:52 Za kulisami PRL - Kto zburzył mur - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:14 Reportaż TVP INFO - Echo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Dzika Polska - Ukochana wataha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV 4 5:15 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 63, serial animowany, USA 1986 5:35 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 64, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:00 VIP - program kulturalny 6:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:30 Galileo 8:30 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy, Włochy, RFN 1964 11:00 Galileo - odc. 227 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 297 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Smoki. Urzeczywistniona fantazja - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 14:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: usa - polska 17:00 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 18:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 10, serial animowany, Francja 1983 18:30 Łebski Harry - odc. 10, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch - Ó źrudła - odc. 116, Polska 2010 20:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 7, serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii - odc. 1/4, 2010 23:00 Danika - thriller, USA 2006 00:45 Dorwać Cartera - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 2:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:35 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 1/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 2/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 3/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 4/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 5/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła życia - odc. 10 Koncert (Skola pro Żywot Koncert); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 5/9* - W gnieździe wroga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 W stronę świata - odc. 7 Stan Tokarski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Podwyższenia Krzyża Św. w Rumi; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Country i okolice. Festiwal Muzyki Piknik Country Mrągowo '86; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Puszcza Borecka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadgoplański Park Tysiąclecia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 37; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 2 - Eksperyment; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 385; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 386; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wszystko się klei, odc. 11 (Noddys sticky day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 16* - Lokalna rewolucja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 17* - Honor parafii; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Sparta Wrocław - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 24; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 2 - Eksperyment; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wszystko się klei, odc. 11 (Noddys sticky day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 27* seria III "Kolega z Rochester"; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Blizna 101'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Krzysztof Kieslowski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jerzy Stuhr, Jan Skotnicki, Stanisław Ignar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (119); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 05.15 Telezakupy 07.00 Życie po śmieciach 07.30 Muzyczna kuchnia 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.10 VIPO Propozycje 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Koncertowa niedziela 14.15 A nom się to podobo 15.10 Bonanza 16.05 Muzyczny weekend 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Koncert życzeń 18.40 Bajkowa TVS 19.30 Tygodniowy finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Muzyczny weekend 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.40 Film erotyczny 02.20 Muzyczny Relaks 03.05 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 05.40 A nom się to podobo 06.20 Propozycje do VIPO